Con sabor a mora azul
by chetzahime
Summary: Slight, casi one-sided Aomine/Kuroko. Aomine frunció el ceño, seguro que era su imaginación. Al menos, pronto llegaría a casa, y el agridulce sabor que la práctica había dejado en su boca se borraría con una siesta.


**Título: **Con sabor a mora azul.

**Paring: **Slight, casi one-sided Aomine/Kuroko. Y Kagami/Kuroko (si quieres verlo así)

**Reseña: **Aomine frunció el ceño, _seguro_ que era su imaginación. Decidió seguir caminando –con la mochila sobre el hombro- y soportando el inclemente sol de verano. Pronto llegaría a casa, y el agridulce sabor que la práctica había dejado en su boca se borraría con una siesta.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Kuroko y el novio al que mas quiso de los cinco del Kiseki no sedai (¿?) y si Kagami tambien esta incluido en esta historia XD

**Rating**_**: **_T

* * *

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun" Aomine frunció el ceño, _seguro_ que era su imaginación. Decidió seguir caminando –con la mochila sobre el hombro- y soportando el inclemente sol de verano. Pronto llegaría a casa, y el agridulce sabor que la práctica había dejado en su boca se borraría con una siesta.

"Aomine-kun" Escuchó de nuevo y esta vez no pudo ignorarlo mas. "Tetsu" Murmuró desinteresadamente, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"No pareces sorprendido" Kuroko consideró calmadamente, cayendo en un paso armonizado con el mas alto.

Aomine bufó con incredulidad. "Es que los fantasmas ya no me asustan" Y es que hace mucho que Tetsu solo era eso en su realidad…

"Creí que ya no estarías acostumbrado a mi falta de presencia," Kuroko continuó. "Kagami-kun suele sobresaltarse con facilidad"

Aomine rodó los ojos. "Eso solo demuestra la idiotez de tu nueva luz" Claro que jamás lo diría pero, quizás el hecho de que él no se espantara más de las súbitas apariciones de Tetsu tenía que ver con casi dos años de confianza y perfecta sincronización –con reuniones en la biblioteca e idas al cine…

Con un uniforme blanco gastado y tirado en el rincón mas apartado de su armario-

"¿Qué demonios?" Siseó –sintiendo su brazo dormido repentinamente. Volteó hacia Kuroko despabilándose de sus anteriores pensamientos y lo notó sosteniendo una paleta helada contra su ya por demás dormido brazo. "¿Qué haces?"

"Aomine-kun parecía perdido en recuerdos distantes," Kuroko se encogió de hombros. "la compre para ti" Dijo refiriéndose a la paleta que sostenía con su mano derecha, mientras que en izquierda sostenía la suya propia. Aomine supuso que debió haberlas comprado antes de encontrarle.

"No es-"

"Se derretirá"

Al final optó por aceptar la paleta –quizás con suerte le ayudaba en contra del calor y la amargura en su boca. La probó de un mordiscó y entonces quiso gritar de frustración. "¿Mora azul?" Preguntó frunciendo aun más sus cejas.

"Es tu favorito" Kuroko afirmó con paciencia.

"Eso pudo haber cambiado en estos años" Le contradijo petulantemente.

"Aomine-kun odia el sabor acido de la paleta de limón que es la favorita de Kise-kun, y le desespera el sabor extremadamente dulce de uva que Murasakibara-kun suele comprar." Kuroko le contempló de lado. "El sabor a manzana verde favorito de Midorima-kun le parece áspero y el preferido de Akashi-kun, fresa, es su ultima opción"

"¿Y porque no de menta?" Preguntó accediendo a morder la paleta nuevamente y admitiendo que en efecto era de su agrado.

"Menta es mi favorito y es el que mas detestas," Kuroko comentó levemente. "como las muñequeras negras o el numero diez"

"¿Qué quieres Tetsu?" Aomine suspiró desganadamente –no estaba de humor para esto y es que habiendo aceptado ayudar a Tetsu con sus tiros tenia que ser suficiente. No planeaba intervenir con cualquier otra cosa.

"Quería verte y también darte la paleta" Kuroko respondió sin expresión alguna.

"Lo que sea" Murmuró irritadamente –lamiendo la paleta.

"Debo cruzar aquí" Tetsu paró sus pasos en la intersección y señaló el restaurante al otro lado de la calle. "Kagami-kun esta allá"

Aomine le observó una ultima vez antes de voltear y seguir su camino –sonrió medio divertido y medio hastiado con la situación. "Nos vemos Tetsu" Dijo comenzando a retomar su marcha.

"Aomine-kun" Le llamó el menor justo al ultimo momento.

Se detuvo esperando a que el otro continuara con lo que tenía que decir –saboreando el último poco de hielo que mantenía en la mano.

"Gracias por-"

"Ah, gane" Reflexionó para si mismo, cortando efectivamente las palabras del otro -levantando el palito de helado limpio con letras negras incrustadas, acreedoras de premio. Giró su cabeza perezosamente hacia Kuroko y señaló hacia el otro lado. "Te esperan"

Kuroko parpadeó y luego de entender –con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro- salió corriendo (bueno, corriendo para sus estándares) hacia donde Kagami peleaba con un pequeño perro.

Aomine negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Cobraría el helado extra mañana, quizás ordenaría menta –por ahora la siesta aun parecía seguir siendo la mejor opción.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **B-bueno la situación aquí es que, Kagami siempre será mi favorito pero Aomine… era algo así como el original (?)

No, la verdad es que esta imagen me inspiró también -h t t p : / w w w. zerochan . net / 1 0 8 9 5 0 2-

Y en mi defensa siempre me pareció interesante que a pesar de todo lo que se dijo de Aomine y de lo duro que fue con Tetsu (y Kagami que no creo sea su persona favorita) en su primer partido contra Seirin, le pego a un jugador de Touou por irrespetar a Kuroko. Y también cuando jugó contra Kise –fue entretenido también ver como dijeron que la única debilidad que el aun podía tener, eran sentimientos.

Muy en el fondo –creo que no disfrutó aplastando a Kise y también creo que el lazo de amistad que tiene con Kuroko siempre será algo que simplemente no puede deshacer (le enseño a encestar, aun después de haber perdido contra Seirin)

… y no, no son mi OTP, pero es que todos los del KNS tienen un nuevo amor (Himuro-Atsushi, Kise-Kasamatsu, Midorima-Takao) y solo Aomine no… asi que supongo que aun quiere a Kuroko pero ni muerto antes que aceptarlo XD

Y ya me callo-


End file.
